mighty_glory_war_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Agnarr Holgersen
Agnarr Holgersen, known as ''Ulvensvrede ''(or Wrath of Wolf) is an playable Viking character of Bellum Bestiae. Appearance A 32-year old norwegian man, burnt orange haircut and beared viking looks, wears a brown pants and black boots, wearing also clothes on both gauntlets, also tattoo on both of them with chest on runes tattooed named Ulvensvrede and wielding a great axe. Bios Bellum Bestiae Known as Ulvensvrede, or "Wrath of Wolf," Agnarr leads the Ulv Tann, or "Wolf Tooth" warrior clan, whose members are descended from the now-forgotten Vikings, with strength and pride. One day, he receives word from his younger brothers and the previous Ulv Tann leader of the unfortunate events that Damoclus is planning and goes on a quest to find and defeat him. Bestiae Strength Appeared as the strongest viking in the history which is more powerfull who can use Eurasian Wolf to attack each opponents. Agnarr will also improve his strength to be stronger. He attacks with his great axe to burst. Movelists Ars Specialis * Dele Opp (Divide): Agnarr jumps at quarter-screen at his opponent, his great axe above his head, letting out a mighty shout as he does so, and slams it to the ground, causing a hard knockdown if it connects. Meter Burn causes Agnarr to jump further and does more damage. (Match Win Finish Animation: V-Bisected) * Halshogge (Decapitate): Agnarr swings Storøks at his opponent's neck, damaging them if it connects. On Meter Burn, he, axe still embedded in the opponent, swings them above his head and slams them on the ground to the other side. (Match Win Finish Animation: Decapitated) * Spinnende Tornado (Spinning Tornado): Agnarr strikes his opponent with the butt of his axe. Then, opponent attached to the axe, Agnarr spins them 720° counter-clockwise and flings them to the other side. Meter Burn adds an additional spin. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Lading Fremstøt (Charging Thrust): Agnarr points both his head and the head of his axe towards his opponent and thrusts at them, causing a soft knockdown if it connects. Meter Burn makes him run instead while performing the move, does more damage, and causes a harder knockdown. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Ars Bestiae * Ulvebit (Wolven Bite): Agnarr shape-shifts into his wolf form, pounces his opponent, and viciously bites down on their throat, causing them to writhe and scream in agony. Afterwards, he turns back into his human form. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Mektig Hule (Mighty Howl): Agnarr changes into his wolf form, stands there, and howls, gaining a 15-second 5% damage boost, before shape-shifting back to human form. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Percute Ultimum * Pre-Percute Ultimum pose: Raises Storøks above his head with both hands and lets out a mighty shout * Pre-Percute Ultimum strike: Swings his axe above him at a 180° angle and slams it down on the opponent Agnarr knocks his opponent down onto the arena floor with a powerful kick to the gut. Then, while the defeated foe lies down on the ground, Agnarr becomes his wolf form, pounces on top of them, and tears chunks of flesh out of their abdomen first, then their neck, without exposing any internal organs, causing them to scream in agony as they try to get him off them. Afterwards, he changes back to human form, grabs the losing character by the neck, throws them up into the air, and, just as they, screaming as they rapidly and repeatedly spin in circles, are about to land on the arena floor, swings Storøks at the bitten areas, severing them into three pieces. Agnarr ends the Percute Ultimum sequence by slamming his axe to the ground, saying, "Now you have witnessed the power of the Ulv Tann!" Storyline Bellum Bestiae Prologue Agnarr Holgersen was born the eldest of three brothers, the other two being Sigurd and Rolf. Once all three of them were mature enough, they were trained and subsequently recruited into the Ulv Tann, or "Wolf Tooth," clan by its leader, Jarl Kristoffersen, a good friend of their father. Only descendants of the mighty Vikings, which Agnarr is, were allowed into the clan, and that rule has stuck since the clan's founding in the 14th century. Nearing the age of 60, Jarl retired and named Agnarr as his successor. Soon afterwards, he saw the wolf spirit, Lupus, appear to him and attempted to hunt him down, mistaking him for just an ordinary wolf. However, rather than attack him, Lupus saw not only his strength and potential as a warrior, but also that he was worthy of hosting him. Agnarr soon hears from his brothers, as well as the former clan leader, that Damoclus is planning to create chaos and conflict throughout the lands, Norway included, and sets out to stop him before it is too late. Ending Agnarr rallied the Ulv Tann, both of his brothers included, in a battle against Damoclus and his demonic forces that was not unlike Ragnarök. Both sides fought long and hard, but in the end, Agnarr managed to lead his clan to victory against the demon lord, eventually thwarting his malevolent plans and bringing peace and prosperity to all the world. With Damoclus no more and Norway and all other lands restored to as they were before his influence upon the world, Agnarr threw a large feast back home to celebrate the hard-earned victory of him and his clan, in spite of the losses of some of their warriors, in their arduous fight against the forces of Infernus. May he be forever remembered as one of the greatest and most exalted heroes in Scandinavian history. Sequences Bellum Bestiae * Intro Sequence: Agnarr runs into the battlefield in his wolf form, then turns back into his human form, and strikes with his great axe twice, swinging in a different direction each time, saying, "You will learn why they know me as Ulvensvrede (Wrath of Wolf)!", before going into his fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Agnarr spins Storøks above his head once, then slams it into the ground, rears back, and lets out a mighty warcry. Afterwards, he pulls his axe back out and goes into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Agnarr walks over to his defeated opponent, plants one foot on their chest, and raises Storøks above his head with both hands in triumph saying, "The Ulv Tann are unmatched...", then plants the head of the axe into the ground, continuing, "...in styrke og samarbeid (strength and teamwork)!" Did You Know? * Agnarr's in-game voice actor, Jamieson Price, previously voiced Lu Bu in the Dynasty Warriors games, Algol in Soul Calibur, Iron Tager in BlazBlue, Heihachi Mishima in Tekken: Blood Vengeance and Street Fighter X Tekken, and Noob Saibot and Ermac in the NetherRealm Studios Mortal Kombat games. * While Damoclus explains to Agnarr what similar events to the ones in the Norse mythological battle, Ragnarök, will happen, paintings of them done in an art style reminiscent of Emil Doepler, including an actual painting of his, "After Ragnarök," can be seen, despite the game's fantasy post-medieval setting and the fact that Doepler wouldn't be born until 1855 back then. * Agnarr is one of the few characters to get a Bittersweet Ending (in which Damoclus' demonic forces kill some of the Ulv Tann, with the exception of Agnarr's younger brothers, Sigurd and Rolf, with zero chance of resurrection, but on the bright side of things, the world is restored to normal and the clan end up celebrating their victory over the evil demon lord); you'll see who else when their bios come. * The Nordic runes tattooed onto his chest, when translated into modern English, mean "Wrath of Wolf." External Links * https://www.deviantart.com/chrisfclarke/art/Bellum-Bestiae-Agnarr-Holgersen-710225909 Category:Characters Category:Bellum Bestiae characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Vikings Category:Norwegians Category:Male characters Category:Axemen Category:Playables